Episode 3
and are the two segments of the 3rd episode of Urusei Yatsura. Summary ;a Shinobu meets upon Rei, Lum's handsome ex-fiancé, and brings him to Ataru’s house, much to the dismay of Lum. ;b Ataru and his friends find Rei in a restaurant. His poor Japanese being mocked makes him go wild, and as he chases the boys and Lum throughout town, the chaos grows on. Plot Overview ;a Yet again, Cherry is on hand to warn that Ataru is in danger, this time from possession by evil spirits. (You’d think they’d have the idea by now.) After explaining that his name is actually Sakuramboo (which can be read “Deranged Priest”), he explains that Lum is a parasite feeding on his life. Lum insists that she loves Ataru, and right on cue the lights go out. The couples head off to their respective bedrooms, while Cherry leaves, bemoaning fact that the whole family seems to be cursed. Cut to Shinobu, who will not allow rain nor snow nor demented monks to stay her from visiting Ataru (who, to be fair, is the most eligible of the four named male characters we’ve met so far), although at this point she may just want to spite Lum. Her reverie is interrupted by the crash of a tiger-striped spaceship, from which falls a handsome young man with green hair, horns, and a tiger-skinned jumpsuit. Back in Ataru’s room, Lum is trying to lure him into the futon, which breaks down into conflict when she realizes that he’s expecting Shinobu, and he winds up taking a chair to the face. Shinobu arrives at that moment with the young man carrying her, and Lum recognize him as Rei. When Mrs. Moroboshi goes to check on the noise, she finds Rei pursuing Lum around the room, and Ataru explains that he’s Lum’s ex-fiance. His mother is instantly struck by the handsome young man, and goes off to get snacks. Ataru tries to persuade Lum to return to her homeworld with Rei, but she refuses on the grounds that he turns into a weird monster, which Shinobu insists is no barrier to true love. Mrs. Moroboshi returns at this point with a plate full of sweet potatoes and a face full of makeup, at least one of which charms Rei. Ataru remarks that he’s a fast mover, to which Lum replies: Not in the least! He's just INCREDIBLY tacky! It turns out that he just loved Mrs. Morboshi for her sweet, sweet potatoes, which he wolfs down with abandon. Lum bemoans that he hasn’t changed a bit, something Shinobu has a hard time accepting from such a handsome man (“But his looks are all he’s got!”). The bickering leads to Lum going full Jerry Springer and claiming that she’s carrying Ataru’s baby. (Technically, “In my tummy is DARLING’S BABY!”, which sounds like a setup for a disturbing darkfic.) Time stands still as Lum is pleased with her latest ploy, and with a little prodding from Ten, Rei hulks out into a kaiju-sized tiger-cow thing. The Self-Defense Force is called out (as if that ever helps) but Ten helpfully suggests that Rei challenge Ataru to a duel instead. Rei drops in at the playground where the others are waiting, and utters his first intelligible word: Gun. Ataru reluctantly agrees to the duel rather than being summarily shot, and a crowd forms around them as they sit in a thunderstorm wearing a cross between German WWI helmets and lightning rods. Lum and Shinobu encourage Ataru not to die, Mrs. Moroboshi cheers on Rei, and a haze of lightning appears around the combatants. Rei loses by transforming (one hopes that the rules were explained to Ataru, because they weren’t explained to the audience). Mrs. Moroboshi tends to Rei, giving a significant non-answer when her husband asks if she prefers Rei to him. The girls run over to Ataru, switching quickly from cheering him to bickering over which one his victory was for, and Ataru moans that he is indeed susceptible to evil spirits. ;b Ten is bored, so Lum offers him something fun: going to see Darling. Ten is unimpressed. Meanwhile, Ataru, Megane, Chibi and Kakugari are walking down the street when they see a crowd around the grand opening of a Beefbowl restaurant. Cutting through the crowd, they discover that Rei, in tiger-cow form, is eating everything in sight. Rei grabs Ataru, who orders more Beefbowl in self-defense. (Rei’s goofy cow form here is the form it will take from now on, rather than the slightly more dignified creature in the previous segment.) Ataru and the Stormtroopers watch in awe as Rei devours another bowl. When Ataru mentions that this is Lum's ex-fiance, Megane scoffs, wondering what sort of alter ego this weird cow thing could have. Rei transforms into his handsome form, prompting a round of protests that looks aren’t everything, after all. Not one to remain dignified for long, Rei pulls an inflatable Lum doll from his jumpsuit and embraces it while transforming back into cow mode. To compound the embarrassment, he squeezes too hard and the doll shoots into the distance in a very Takahashi-esque moment. The guys fall about laughing, and Lum and Ten arrive to find them pursued by a cow. Ten explains that Rei saved his money to travel here and see Lum, then spent all his money in the restaurant (“It’s because he’s like that, that I dumped him!”) Ataru slyly suggests that if Rei is serious, he should propose properly. The Stormtroopers agree, knowing that he can’t speak any Earth languages (ignoring the fact that he could just propose in their native language), but Rei whips out a Japanese phrasebook, he reads the following sentence: "Will... will you... cook for me... for the rest.. of my life...?" (Those Oni put tiger stripes on everything!). Rei insists that Lum promised him something, but the others unwisely mock him, leading to more cow-Hulking out and exeunting. The owner of the restaurant runs after them demanding payment, but Ten helpfully gives him Ataru’s name, home address, and a map. Ataru and the Stormtroopers trade recriminations while fleeing, but are able to gain a temporary lead when Rei stops to eat a fruit stand he collided with (whose proprietor also gets a map from Ten). The pursuit brings them between a young couple, leading Rei to turn humanoid again and ask the woman to cook for him for the rest of his life. This leads to a chain of running and proposing, until, after leaping on the cart of a chestnut vendor, he grabs a megaphone and broadcasts his request to every woman in the vicinity. The ever-helpful Ten gives a map to the chestnut vendor, maps to all the young women (to where Rei supposedly lives) and to all the disgruntled boyfriends (so they can get revenge). Cut to Shinobu and an unnamed friend talking about her relationship with Ataru, which Shinobu confesses has gotten a bit weird lately. The friends asks what she would do, if, just hypothetically, another man proposed to her. Shinobu insists that could never happen, thus tempting the Comedy Fates into dropping Rei into her arms. Shinobu says she’ll have to think it over, since he is a dimwitted, gluttonous cow alien, prompting Ataru into the mother of all double standards by accusing her of being a flirtatious witch. This exchange ends up with him being smashed into a brick wall. Meanwhile, Mrs. Moroboshi is at home preparing dinner when Rei bursts in and proposes to her, once again causing her to question what she’s done with her life. She doesn’t have long to ponder, as her son and friends burst through the door, followed by a lovestruck mob. As Rei pulls out the phrasebook and explains that he was misunderstood, an angry mob armed with a variety of blunt instruments arrived, spurred on by Ten, who is no longer bored, and the scene dissolves into chaos. Cast *Lum *Ataru Moroboshi *Ten *Ataru's Mother *Ataru's Father *Cherry *Shinobu Miyake *Rei *Megane *Kakugari *Chibi Trivia *First appearance of Rei. *In the BBC dub Lum the Invader Girl, the segments have been retitled to Sex God from Space! and Roll Over Raymond!. **This is the last episode in that dub, as no episode of the series afterwards has been dubbed by BBC since. Differences From the Manga Ten doesn't appear in the manga version of both segments as he was not introduced until Chapter 63, thus other than him spurring things along in the second segment, the differences apply mostly to the first segment: *Cherry reveals his name in the first chapter. *Rei doesn’t kaiju out in the manga (the animators seem to be fond of injecting that, as we also saw in the previous episode). *The challenge takes place in a Sweet Potato Eating Contest. Quotes *''"Oooh! I will never marry such a tacky man! Tacky tacky tacky!!"'' - Lum Gallery Cherry 3.png Ataru Rei Duel 3.png End 3a.png Rei Stormtroopers Ten 3.png Ep3b-sum.png End 3b.png Full Episode EP03 Other Videos Lum the Invader Girl, episode 2, BBC dub of Urusei Yatsura うる星やつら|The BBC dub Category:Episodes